Drabble, Drabble, Drabble
by xSirenSongx
Summary: Drabbles I've written for the TwiFicPic weekly banner challenge. In order of appearance. Rated M just to be on the safe side, story ratings are listed at being of each document.
1. Once Upon a Splash

**Twilight characters do not belong to me if they did, Edward would so be MINE!  
><strong>

**Spring Love Banner Challenge**

Title: Once Upon a Splash

Based on Banner Entry: #26

Word count: 942

Rated: K

This won 3rd place!

* * *

><p><em>My Dearest Edward,<em>

_I finally got that job at the Aquarium! That means I'm finally leaving my parents nomadic lifestyle of following the dolphin pods around to just my parents. I should be there on June 20th, that's your birthday isn't it? Did you get the photo of me with the leader of the Baja pod? I got your photo from the photo shoot…I like it. So how is the modeling going, making it big?_

_ Love always,_

_ Bella_

I stared at the email in shock. Twentieth of June, that gave me only two days! I panicked and darted around my apartment, acting as my sister did whenever Jasper announced he was coming over. Unlike Alice, I didn't have the pleasure of seeing my love during school or on the weekends. Our time was limited to one, maybe two times a year because of her parents work. Now that she was eighteen, she was now free to do her own thing, and she was coming here to the Seattle aquarium.

As if possessed, I flashed around my apartment straightening things up and throwing other stuff away, I was beginning to feel like a girl. I caught a glimpse of an old picture my mom had taken of the two of us as children; we were about six or seven. Bella had threatened to kiss me if I didn't share my cookie with her. Much to her surprise I gave her half of the cookie then stole the kiss anyway, even then, we knew we would be together.

Okay, the email said she would be there on the twentieth, which means she'd be at the aquarium. I didn't have work at the studios for the next few days, which was good. I slammed back down into my desk chair and quickly went to the aquarium website to reserve a ticket for myself on said day.

There wasn't any way I was going to miss her return.

The twentieth finally arrived after what felt like waiting an entire month. My apartment was now spotless, my mom would be proud. I was so excited that I hardly slept a wink last night. As a result, I showed up at the aquarium half an hour before they opened. I paced outside the gate for the whole thirty minutes and the second they opened the doors, I was barreling through the entrance. I grabbed a program then meandered my way around the park while reading, I knew exactly what exhibit to look for her at. I came to a sudden halt then sighed loudly, there was another five hours before The Dolphin show. Well, it could be worse right.

Disheartened by the wait but excited for the outcome, I made my way to the Dolphin exhibit. I saw several animals in the large tank as I walked around and did nothing but kill time. More and more people arrived and it started to get rather crowded, so I made my way to the show arena. So what if I was an hour early, I took a seat in the front row and waited.

When it was about time for the show to start, the bleachers filled with spectators for the show, but I only wanted to see the trainer. My leg started to bounce in anticipation at finally being able to see my Bella after almost an eight-month hiatus, emails and photos were not enough.

"Welcome to the Dolphin Extravaganza Show!" I sat up straight when the announcer began the opening of the show and my eyes started to dart around for the head of dark chestnut hair. "We have a new addition to the show, a new trainer. She's been around dolphins all her life and visited this aquarium several times as a child, and now she is a part of the staff. Please put your hands and flippers, together to welcome Miss Isabella Swan…"

The people and dolphins in the tank started to clap enthusiastically but I looked on and waited for my love to appear. I stared in awe as a large gray mammal leapt from the water suddenly, a girl in a black and blue diving suit perched on the tip of its nose. Both the girl and the animal fell into the water with a huge splash that went everywhere, including the audience.

I sat on the bench watching as the animal resurfaced with the girl on its back. She leaned down to say something into the animal's ear and the dolphin swam for the edge of the tank. My Bella was quickly off the back of the dolphin and over the edge of the tank and ran directly for me.

"Edward, you're soaked!" She stated. Her shocked voice was music to my ears. Bella's eyes glanced around to the bleachers behind me then started to giggle. "You're in the splash zone."

"So I noticed." I shook my body a bit to remove some of the water. She giggled again at my behavior and I willingly smiled down at her, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of wet hair behind her ear. "Welcome home beautiful."

She smiled from ear to ear then jumped at me, wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. "Thanks Edward…I'm home, happy birthday," she whispered into my ear just before she slammed her lips against mine.

My arms wrapped around Bella's back and I held her securely to me in return. I never wanted to let this girl go again and now I didn't have to.

We ignored the crowd as they awed our reunion. All that mattered was Bella and me, dripping wet at Seattle aquarium together.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End Notes:<strong>

This is the first drabble I've ever written so I wasn't too sure if I was doing things right. It won 3rd so I guess so.


	2. Out for Blood

_Title: __**Out For Blood**__  
><em>_Penname: __**SirenSongx**__  
><em>_Based on Banner Entry: __**#10**__  
><em>_Word Count: __**1000**_

_**I didn't place.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>o0o***o0o<strong>_

"How far would you go for love?"

I can't even begin to tell you how many times I heard that since I had turned sixteen and the girls started to question my priorities when our dates didn't go far. Police sirens, firearms and blood were always distracting me, scaring others away from me.

I distinctly remember when I took the test at school for our future career, which I still think was a load of crock, mine said Exterminator. At the time, the teachers and I thought it was referring to bugs. When I turned eighteen and I didn't need to rely on my family anymore, I learned the hard way that it meant a completely different type of Extermination.

My only friend was a girl I had known since I was ten. She was always there for me, despite knowing what I had become. She didn't care. She was my very best friend and I caressed everything about her.

"How far would you go for love?"

After ten years of hearing that same line from my associates and my friend, I finally understood what it meant. Despite all the crimes I had committed, all the people I had murdered, I was terrified of two things.

One was losing my only and best friend.

Two was telling Bella how much I love her.

Unfortunately, both of my fears were made very real one night on her way home from college. She lived across the hall from me in the apartment building so I knew right away that something was wrong when she didn't show up for our movie night. Even if I was an assassin, I wanted as much of a normal life as possible and Bella insisted on a movie night every Friday.

An hour later, a black envelop was slipped under my door. I was on that envelop faster than I could blink. My heart sank to the floor as my eyes scanned over the words quickly.

_We want revenge._

_We have your girl._

_Old Road Hotel room 17_

_At midnight._

Well unfortunately, that doesn't explain who _we_ are but I'll find out at midnight. I drove to the abandoned hotel on the old worn down road two hours ahead of schedule. My beautiful _9mm Para-Ordnance P18-9 Luger_resting comfortably on the passenger seat of my Aston Martin all the way to the hotel. I parked the car a block away from where they were holding Bella, snatched my gun off the seat and stealthily made my way around to the back of the building. Nice thing about these old hotels, there were holes in the walls everywhere.

It took me all of fifteen minutes to locate the room from the back of the building; it was the only room with a light on. Can we say America's Dumbest Criminals? I spied Bella through the broken window, sitting up against the headboard of the old bed, arms tied behind her back. The death glare she was shooting at her two captured made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end…among other things.

"You're both going to be sorry," she sang her warning then smirked when her eyes caught me at the window from the corner of her eye.

The taller of the two men stood from his seat at the window opposite me and took three long steps toward Bella. "Shut up."

My eyes widened when the butt of the gun connected with her cheek, sending her toppling over on to her side on the mattress. Her head snapped around and in an instant, she spat blood at the guy's face.

Seeing red wasn't just a euphemism. I literally saw red, the red of Bella's blood as it trickled from her mouth. Upon seeing Bella's blood outside her body, I was immediately in action. I leapt through the broken window and instantly opened fire, taking down the tall man that had hurt my Bella with a bullet to the head and another to the chest. The shorter man threw his arms up in defense, as if that would work.

"Sorry, you took the wrong girl."

Before he could even get a word out of his now open mouth, I placed a bullet between his eyes. He fell to the floor in a heap with a surprisingly loud thump.

"Told you so," Bella snickered from the bed.

I was sitting on the edge of the bed beside her in a heartbeat, frantically pulling at the ropes holding her wrists together. The second she was free, her arms reached up around my neck and held me tightly to her. I felt her breasts press against my chest and I instinctively held her to me securely, wanting to feel her closer to me.

She leaned away for a split second before she pressed her lips to mine, sending jolts of electricity throughout my body. I responded quickly, thrilled that I was finally kissing her.

Much to my dismay, she pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I knew you would come."

Not yet. "Was there ever any doubt. Let's get you home."

"My home or yours?" She asked simply and I did a mental fist pump.

"Let's get you to my home so I can clean you up and check for any further damage," she nodded in agreement and let me carry her from the building, down the street to my waiting car.

The next afternoon I smirked as I read the paper.

_**Double Murder**_

_Two unknown suspects were found dead in an abandoned hotel. Authorities discovered the two bodies after an anonymous call early this morning. Police have no leads as to what went on…_

"And they never will…" I snickered as I read the newspaper article.

"So, how far would you go for love?" Bella asked me again.

"I think that would be obvious. I'd kill for her." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively, threw the paper over my shoulder and slammed my lips down on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

What is it about drabbles? They seem to take control of my fingers and mind and I can get them done in a mere few hours. Why can't my chapters go this fast? I hope I did the awesome banner justice with my drabble.


	3. The X Factor

**_Title: __The X Factor_**  
><strong><em>Penname: <em>_SirenSongx_**  
><strong><em>Based on Banner Entry: #<em> 5**

**Fanfiction: .net/~xsirensongx**

**_Word Count: __1,000_**

**_Beta:_ ohmyitsv**

**This tied for 2nd place ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>o0o***o0o<strong>

Our careers were both in the same industry, and yet we were worlds apart. He did classical…I did rock. We were destined to be apart from the beginning. Maybe there was a way we could work around that,_ if_ or _when_ we ever got together.

Ever since the first time I saw Edward Masen as he was leaving the stage that we shared for rehearsing, and he passed me, there was a feeling in the pit of my stomach - a power pulling me towards him. It was hard to describe.

How is it I had heard of Edward Masen in the tabloids, but I hadn't actually ever seen the man? All I knew about him was that he played the piano and he had a show two days before mine. Now that had laid my eyes on him and gently grazed his shoulder in passing, there was that feeling of a contact high just from being in his presence.

He said hello to me and smiled crookedly, causing me to stare at him dumbly, speechless, and wave like an idiot. How in the world can another performer dazzle another performer? It's probably one of those billion dollar questions that there wasn't an answer, huh? When I didn't respond to his hello, he sighed then continued around me and headed out the back door.

After my rehearsal, I practically flew to my trailer and promptly Googled the green-eyed sex god with messy bronze hair. I desperately wanted to know what his concert times were because I planned to be there, if not to all of his concerts. There was something about him, it seemed to pull me like a moth to a flame; I just hope I didn't die if I got too close to him. My wings might get a little singed, but nothing too bad, right?

I felt like a teenager again when I bought the tickets for his next show, which was in two days - hence the reason for the rehearsal.

Hopeful, yet doubtful at the same time, I sat in the front row of Edward's concert hoping he would see me and recognize me, but I doubted it. He was so transfixed on the movement of his fingers over the ivory keys and the feel of the notes as they drifted through the air; I could tell I was the last thing on his mind. I had never really sat down and listened to his music before. It brought me to tears and I couldn't tell you if they were sad tears or happy ones…

At the conclusion of his concert, I sprinted to the souvenir counter, bought one of everything, and double of his photos of him at the piano. Was it sad that I was fan-girling over him when I, too, was an idol?

"Hey, are you Izzy Swan?" the girl behind the counter asked as she rang up my merchandise. I stiffened on impulse.

"Nope! Keep the change!" I slammed the money down on the counter, grabbed my purchases and quickly escaped through the immense crowd.

My own concert, which was scheduled for two days after Edward's at the same theater. It was a simple show housing five thousand fans. Everything was routine for me and I knew everything by heart, which was a good thing because I spotted piercing green eyes staring up at me from the front row. I assumed the words I sang were correct, but I honestly couldn't remember that as I stared at Edward bobbing his head to the music, his eyes locked on mine.

Sadly, after the show my manager ushered me out of the building and into the waiting car. I didn't even get a chance to say hello to him. I sat in the back seat of the car, listening, but not hearing as my manager spoke. Apparently my trailer was already in route to my next concert locale and it would take about four hours to get there. I rested my cheek against the cold window and closed my heavy eyelids.

Over the next week, between rehearsal breaks and downtime, I scoured the internet for information on Edward Masen - mainly his email address, which I never found. I wanted to apologize for my lack of response to his _hello_ last time, but I couldn't even do that. The only music I had playing on my player was Edward's CDs. What was it about him that drove me nuts? Nuts in a good sort of way, but nuts nonetheless. I didn't know what to do about any of it.

For the first time ever, I didn't really feel like going out and performing. Fields of green and crooked smiles invaded my mind every time I closed my eyes, even when I blinked. Of course, the posters on my walls didn't help much, but I couldn't help it. If I couldn't touch him, I could at least stare at him, correct?

I sighed as the quiet tapping on the trailer door broke through my mental fantasies.

"Come on, Miss Swan, show time," the voice from outside echoed throughout the inside of my trailer.

Annoyingly, I exited the tin can I called a temporary home then stepped out into the hot California sun and descended the small steps. My nose immediately slammed into a hard surface and I stumbled backwards. Luckily, my backside never hit the ground because strong arms caught me around my waist. I stared up into the same emerald green eyes that were currently gracing my walls.

"Hello again." His velvety voice caressed my skin and sent pleasurable chills throughout my body.

"H…Hi…" I managed to stutter out. His eyes were practically holding me hostage and I couldn't look away as he corrected my vertical position then smiled crookedly down at me.

This man had quickly become my X factor and there were unknown consequences for the both of us, but neither of us cared. Where there are consequences, there are rewards.


	4. Candid Shot

**Spring Love Away Banner Challenge**

Title: **Candid Shot**

Based on Banner Entry: #25

Word count: 952

Betaed by ohmyitsv

* * *

><p><em>I've heard that the eyes are the window to the soul. Be it your eyes, your lips, your smile, or your laugh, I can see your beautiful soul radiating from every one of your pores. Every move your body makes, every turn of your hips, every swish of your hair…I'm addicted. I know I'm not supposed to mix business and pleasure, but you make me want to kick that rule out the window…<em>

Sadly, another piece of crumpled up paper hit the floor of my apartment. I fisted my fingers into my hair and pulled with all the strength I possessed. At twenty-five years old, I should be able to put my feelings into words, but no, here I was with a mountain of crumbled and torn sheets of paper next to me.

Who knew that when the studio hired me to be the personal photographer for rising star Isabella Dwyer that I would find the real Swan she hid inside?

For over a month of being on the job site, I've remained silent, watching her in her day-to-day life. And I've come to learn what makes her sad, what makes her cry, what makes her laugh, and _- _my favorite - what makes her blush.

After about six months of pretending to be a wall, taking snapshot after snapshot, and calling her Miss Dwyer on the rare occasion she spoke to me, she snapped.

"DAMN IT, EDWARD!" she growled out viciously and stomped her foot down on the floor. She pointed at my camera then violently pointed at the floor. "Put the damn camera down and look at me properly."

Her sudden outburst startled me and I immediately removed the camera from my face so I could fully look at her. "Sorry, did I do something wrong?"

Isabella threw her arms up in the air then stormed out of kitchen where we were currently taking pictures of her in a homey setting out to her large patio. I stood staring, confused by her anger, debating whether to chase after her or not. I was just her photographer, nothing more, so what could I hope to accomplish?

Different scenarios warred inside my head, then it hit me; she was mad at me. Hesitantly, I placed my camera on the counter and followed Isabella outside. I found her sitting on a lounge chair by the pool, her elbows resting on her knees and her face in her hands.

"Miss Dwyer, are you alright?" I reached out a hand to touch her shoulder_,_ but stopped short when she peeked through her fingers at me and her eyes were fuming. I swore her eyes grew even madder at my question.

She stood up suddenly, the crown of her head barely reaching my shoulder, she pointed a dainty finger against my chest. "Isabella Dwyer is just my stage name." She was on the verge of screaming, but at the same time, she tried to remain composed. "I'm Bella Swan." She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"I know," I told her calmly. "I've known for awhile. The letters from your father addressed to a _Bella Swan_ at this address kind of give it away."

Bella's mouth hung open and she stared at me speechless. "You knew?" she squeaked on those two words and I simply shrugged coolly in conformation. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"It wasn't my place to say anything, and I don't want other paparazzi coming around." I shrugged again, not knowing what else to say or do. Her expression turned heartbreaking and her eyes became glassy. Had I said something wrong? I started to panic and I glanced around the area for a solution, but found nothing.

"After all this time, you never said a word." She spoke just above a whisper and I had to strain my ears to hear her.

"I was doing my job," I murmured quietly, once again at a loss as to what to tell her. I saw the hurt in her eyes and knew instantly that I had said something terrible.

"Are you trying to tell me that after six months of being together, you don't feel anything?"

There were no words that I could use that would explain my feelings for this woman. None. "I never said that I didn't have feeling for you."

"So you do like me?" A smidgen of hope laced her words.

Her forwardness astonished me and all I could do was nod dumbly. She surprised me yet again when she leapt at me, wrapped her legs around my waist and her small hands latched on to my neck. Instinctively, my hands reached up and caught her around the waist so I wouldn't drop her. Before I could question her actions, she slammed her mouth against mine and I stumble backward and fell onto the other lounger.

We kissed for hours. I would take any amount of time she was willing to give me and I wouldn't push the issue, no matter how badly I wanted to. The sky was darkening when she pulled her lips away from mine, letting the night air chill them to an uncomfortable level.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," she whispered then bit down on her bottom lip.

"Show you my what?" Possibilities to that answer flew through my head at an alarming rate.

She let out a small and embarrassed laugh then looked directly into my eyes without faltering. "Your heart, silly."

Oh, well that was an easy request that I would be all too willing to grant. I smiled at her adoringly and placed my lips back on hers. So much for the thousands of letters I_ tried_ to write.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

I didn't place but I really enjoy how this turned out even if it did change from what I was planning at first.


	5. Road Trip

**Title: **Road Trip

**Based on banner: **#17

**Word count: **635

**_Tagline: _**_"Good idea or a bad one?"_

**Tied (3 way) for 2nd place**

* * *

><p>"<em>Good idea or a bad one?"<em>

I've been told…

_Take a road trip if you want to find yourself._

_Road trips are fun and freeing. You can do what you want!_

_Take a road trip and you find what you're looking for._

Really? REALLY?

I swear I'm never listening to my father and brothers ever again when it comes to advice.

But who would have guessed that what I was unknowingly looking for came in the shape of a petite, dark-haired waitress in the upper corner of 'Bum-fuck' Washington I know that the saying "love at first sight" is very cliché nowadays, but how else would I explain how I felt the moment I saw her?

As soon as I walked into the tiny mom-and-pop diner, I took a seat at the back booth and pulled out my road map. I needed to plot a quick return home to Seattle. This trip had been nothing but a big pain in my bank account. In just over a month, I had lost a fan belt, exploded my radiator, blown out three tires, and some kid broke my back window. Nothing was stolen, but listening to plastic rustling in the breeze was getting annoying, quickly.

Hearing the words "would you like a menu?" had never sounded so sweet and sexy to my ears until she appeared. It took all of two seconds for me to be hooked, her inviting brown eyes sucking me in. To her, I had to have sounded like an idiot. I probably looked like one, too, since I was wearing a plaid flannel shirt. I stumbled over my words as I simply asked her for a Root Beer and a BLT. She smiled sweetly and walked toward the kitchen.

In a matter of minutes, I had my drink and food in front of me, but I couldn't focus on my provisions. My eyes were locked on the girl that seemed to be dancing around the diner, taking orders, greeting guests, and occasionally holding a conversation with a few patrons. Every swish of her body, every curl of her lips, and every flip of her chocolate tresses - all of them _-_ were etched into my brain.

On more than one occasion, I had seen her glance over in my direction as well, and I felt as if I was floating on cloud nine whenever her pretty mouth turned into a smile.

By some miracle, I finished my sandwich. Before she came over to retrieve it, I quickly jotted some words down on a piece of paper. I placed it neatly on the clean part of the plate so she could see it.

Were the words "I would like to know more about you. When do you get off?" too forward? I guess not because when she came to pick up the plate she smiled and mouthed _four_. For the first time in my young life, all twenty years of them, there were butterflies in my stomach.

At four o'clock on the dot, I escorted the beauty that had captured every part of me from her place of work. Over the next month, we were inseparable. We went camping, hiking, sightseeing, skinny-dipping, and all you could do in the small town of Forks. So was the road trip worth it?

"What do you mean over the next month? It's been more like twenty years!"

I turned my head slowly around to glare at the woman currently leaning over my shoulder reading what I was typing on the computer. "Bella! I'm not finished yet!" I told her jokingly and stuck out my tongue. She shrugged her shoulders then walked to the kitchen, giggling and swishing her hips.

Okay, so after twenty years the woman still caused butterflies to appear in my stomach.


End file.
